


goosebumps on her skin

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F!Byleth, F/F, Ice Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Married Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Byleth engages her wife in some temperature play.





	goosebumps on her skin

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober day 3: temperature play (with some sensory deprivation)

“Are you sure that you want this, Mercedes?”

Byleth’s tone is gentle, concerned. Mercedes, however, smiles through her blindfold, confident and clear. Byleth gets the feeling that if her lover’s hands weren’t tied, she’d have reached forward to caress her face, like she always did. 

“Yes, love, I’m sure. There’s nobody I’d rather do this with than you, so please.”

Byleth nodded, even though Mercedes couldn’t see her, and Mercedes giggled only a moment after. Could her wife have known her so well that she’d be able to tell what motions Byleth took, even if her sight was deprived?

“You’re adorable, looking after me so much,” Mercedes said after a few more giggles offered. Her breasts were bare, and they hung down, not supported by gravity or any sort of brassiere. Her nipples were a rosy pink, and her areola large. No matter how many times Byleth saw her wife naked, she fell more and more in love with her body each time. “Really, my Byleth.”

_ My Byleth,  _ Mercedes called her.  _ My Byleth. _

“I’ll give you what you want, then,” Byleth whispered, and was almost surprised to find that her voice was hoarse with her aroused state. Mercedes gave another little chime of a giggle, and, quite bodly, wiggled her hips to tempt her wife. “Especially since you’re being as cute as you are.”

Mercedes’ cheeks tinted a deeper pink than that of her bared nipples.

“Dear, you flatter me…”

Her voice trailed off, and it was clear to Byleth that she couldn’t make her lover wait any longer. 

Byleth reached over to a small metal tray that contained little fragments of ice. She picked one up into her hands. It was still so firm that it didn’t drip, or make Byleth’s hands as wet as it did cold. She took the little fragment of ice, and, experimentally, she flitted it over Mercedes’ nipple.

Mercedes gasped and tilted her head forward a little at the sensation. “Oh!” She went in her dainty voice, and Byleth’s lips quirked into a smile.

“They’re already hard,” Byleth murmured, referring to the state of Mercedes’ tender nipples. With one flick of the ice against her nipple, it had hardened. “You really are adorable."

“Again with those compliments… ah, you’re a tad sadistic, my love. To think that me, tied up, bound… blindfolded, and teased... is cute,” Mercedes smiled regardless as she spoke, and it was clear that her words were out of arousal than all else. “But I like that side of you, dear.”

Byleth smiled to herself, and silently, she brought one hand to Mercedes’ opposite breast and squeezed into the bouncy flesh. Mercedes whimpered gratefully as Byleth then began to massage her, rubbing her thumb over her nipple to rouse that one to life additionally. As she did so, she brought the little sliver of ice back to Mercedes’ other breast and rubbed it against her nipple. 

“Too cold?” Byleth asked.

“It’s cold… but lovely…” Mercedes answered, breathing her words carefully. “Please, dear, drip it between my breasts.”

Byleth took her hand away from Mercedes’ left breast and removed the ice from her left one. By this point, the ice had begun to melt, and it certainly could drip it’s chilly water onto Mercedes’ skin. As her wife had requested of her, Byleth nuzzled it between the crevice of her weighty breasts, and Mercedes’ skin was automatically taken with goosebumps. From the excitement, or from the cold, Byleth wondered? It was likely both. Either way, the ice began to melt on the heat of Mercedes’ flushed skin, and Mercedes whimpered as the cold water dribbled down from the valley of her cleavage to her tummy.

“How is it?” Byleth asked heatedly, a contrast to the cold ice.

“It’s wonderful, oh, I’m so wet for you, love,” Mercedes said, and her thick thighs fell open on the chair she sat in to show Byleth just what she meant by her words.

Byleth’s eyes flickered down between her wife’s legs, and lo and behold, she was as wet as she said. From the simple sensation of ice and cold water on her skin, from the way Byleth had played with her breasts, Mercedes’ cunt was flushed red and dripping onto the wooden chair. Mercedes’ cheeks were blistered a bright color, and she licked her dewy lips.

Byleth let the ice melt away on Mercedes’ hot skin, and then she reached towards the tray to get another piece of ice. This one was wetter than before. Perhaps due to the heat of their bodies, Mercedes’ naked and Byleth’s fully clothed, it had begun to melt away.

Byleth reached between Mercedes’ legs with that new piece of ice, and she brushed it against her wife’s folds. Mercedes immediately cried out, and this time, Byleth knew for a fact that if Mercedes’ had the use of her hands, she’d have grasped Byleth’s arm to steady herself. Instead, Mercedes’ body jerked, her breasts bounced, and she threw her head back, eyes still obscured by the blindfold she wore.

“How does that feel?” Byleth whispered throatily. “Tell me, Mercedes…”

“It feels good,” Mercedes told her. It feels good. So simple, yet it spoke so much. Byleth once again nodded to herself, and then, she pushed the sliver of ice inside of Mercedes’ entrance. She could feel the cold give way to the heat of Mercedes’ insides and melt away instantly, could feel Mercedes shiver in pleasure as it did so, and then, Byleth slipped her fingers into her wife and began to fuck her gently. “Oh, your fingers…! Dear, please, make me cum. I’m so turned on.”

Byleth leaned forward to kiss at Mercedes’ neck and collarbones, and then at her breasts. She nipped at her skin, and then placed more tender kisses against her. Mercedes sighed all the while, and then, she finally voiced what Byleth had been thinking all of this time.

“I wish I could hold you, love. You’re making me feel so wonderful, I’m already close… curl your fingers, rub my clit, please…!”

“I’ll untie you after this, and I’ll fuck you again,” Byleth promised her wife as she curled her fingers inside of her as Mercedes asked for, using her thumb to rub idly at her clit above. “I’ll make you cum again and again for me, my sweetest Mercedes.”

That was all Mercedes’ needed to come undone. Her thighs coming together to clench around Byleth’s hand, Mercedes came with a cry. Her head fell forward and she moaned adorably again and again, letting her wife make her cum. Her insides tightened around Byleth’s long fingers, squeezing her, as if to keep her inside. Byleth watched the way Mercedes’ pretty lips opened wide as she orgasmed, eyes lidded lovingly.

Finally, Mercedes came down from her orgasmic high, and she opened her thighs back up shakily. Byleth kissed her collarbone one more time, and slid her fingers out of her. She reached with her free hand to remove Mercedes’ blindfold, and saw that Mercedes’ eyes were glassy, but full of boundless happiness.

“My love,” she whispered tenderly, and she smiled. “That was incredible. Thank you.”

Byleth smiled back, and she placed a soft kiss upon Mercedes’ lips, this time. 

“I love you,” Byleth said, and then she reached to untie Mercedes’ hands from behind her.


End file.
